random_shatfandomcom-20200214-history
Kek The Movie 2
this is a true story not false 100 percent true. Remember the kek the movie incident? I'm sure we all do because I literally posted it under an hour ago. But I thought why not make storys detailing all four of the lost shrek parody movies in the forgotten kek teh oger series? So here we go kek the movie 2 It was 2010, and I had experienced kek the movie, a lost shrek parody film, only two years earlier. I was searching for kek the movie online, and found the original kek the movie, but it was soon removed. The link to his video is here, but his channel has been somehow privated. Only the video page is accessible. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEc5SN8WjTQ&feature=youtu.be However, while on his channel I saw an advertisement that he was going to upload kek the movie 2. I soon was able to contact him through email and he emailed me the movie. I put it on a DVD and played it. It started out in kek's swamp, destroyed from the first movie. There he was, with the same spoopy grin, kek teh oger. Kek soon got up, head still exploded, and he grew a second head. His first one was healed and kek made creepy faces with his heads, and soon after kek then left his swamp to face another threat SUPER MEGA ULTRA HYPER DONKEK Soon enough kek was at super mega ultra hyper donkek's feet slapping him. Kek's abuse did nothing to super mega ultra hyper donkek, and super mega ultra hyper donkek kicked kek away. The next moment kek ran to far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far fart far far far far far away away, where lenerd and ferno teh queen lived. Kek asked them for help in killing super mega ultra hyper donkek, but lenerd slammed the door shut and said to kek that far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far fart far far far far far away away was too good for ogers like kek. Kek then prys the door open and shits on lenerd's eyes and then rips him in half and shoves him up ferno teh queen's assholes. Ferno teh queen dies and kek shoves them up his asshole and said "my bottom is goin the right way for a smacked onion" and flies to his swamp. He one-shots super mega ultra hyper donkek with a large shit on his eyes and flies back to far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far fart far far far far far away away and rules as the new king. Suddenly the emailer emailed me a deleted scene, which showed shrek (his normal green color, not red like kek) on a planet and some other trippin' balls shit. Link is here, I found it online. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mTqKaKYz1iU It's some trip ass shit. Anyway, I dare you all to make exact recreations based on the description of the lost parody movie. Post them in the comments and I will judge them by judging through a response in which i judge them. However, you won't find the original anywhere. Category:Transfers from DiamondMinerStudios Wiki Category:Stories Category:Approved by the flying spaghetti dick